


How Mycroft Saves the Day (again!)

by lita



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awesome Mary Morstan, BAMF Mary, BAMF Mycroft, Big Brother Mycroft, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Mary Lives, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft's Meddling, POV Sherlock Holmes, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock-centric, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: How The Six Thatchers should have ended with a bit more foresight. Definitely a fix-it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Not a native speaker, unbetaed and non-Brit picked.  
> -Warning: Very mild swearing.

Sherlock doesn’t like cliché but his life indeed flashes in front of him as the bullet is approaching. It’s so boring. Well, at least he won’t be bored anymore soon. Except the bullet never reaches him…

He sees Mary falling down so he catches her. He notices that Mary doesn’t bleed at all.

In fact, she is sitting up. “Ouch, that hurts.”

He instantly realizes it. “You’re wearing a bullet proof vest.”

Mycroft sighs impatiently. “Always stating the obvious, brother mine. Of course, she is wearing a vest. A lot of assassins are after her. Not to mention, with your big mouth, someone ought to get hurt. You should actually start to wear one. Mummy still hasn’t forgiven me that last time and I wasn’t even present then.”

Sherlock ignores him. He rolls Mary’s shirt to make sure Mary doesn’t have any hidden injury.

Mary swats his hands away. She whispers, “Stop fussing over me.”

He whispers back, “I don’t fuss. I’m a highly functioning sociopath.” He then says in his normal voice, “I’m just researching the impact of a bullet at the velocity of 250kms/hour hitting a vest at the 49 degrees angle.”  He admires the vest. “This is custom made. It also covers the abdomen.”

“Stating the obvious again, little brother. Your standard is really slipping.”

Sherlock throws a grateful look at his brother and makes sure he catches it. “You should thank me for performing quality control for this vest. At least you’re good at making something so mundane.”

Lestrade clears his throat. His men have cuffed Norbury and led her away. “I always hate to break the Holmeses’ banter. It’s so damn entertaining. Sherlock, I need your statement first thing in the morning.”

Sherlock waves him off.

“I also shall take my leave, brother mine. Mummy expects you to attend dinner this Sunday.” He then strolls away like he owns the place. He actually might. Sherlock never cares to find out.

Mary leans at the wall nearby. “Are we even now? I think we are even with me shooting you and now saving you.”

Sherlock also leans back and smiles. “Yes.” He squeezes Mary’s hand. “Thank you, Mary.”

* * *

 

John doesn’t know what to expect as walks into the Aquarium. He certainly doesn’t expect to see his wife giggling with his best friend. “What did I miss?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -I hope everyone is in character. Sherlock might be too emotional in this. My excuse is it's a near death experience for him.  
> -As for Mary's shirt, it's an artistic license. She is wearing a vest under her T-shirt so it's all very proper ;)  
> -Feedback and comments are welcome.


End file.
